Together As One
by BakurazAngel
Summary: Mai and Joey... the perfect couple! ^_^


_Together As One  
__  
_Gazing out my window at sweet New York City, I wonder where he is. What is he up to now after the tournament. Is his sister alright? I close my eyes and wonder. Out loud, I say the words that I know are true.  
  
I love you Joey... Wherever you are...  
  
I hate myself for not just saying something to him before. When our hands touched after Yugi dueled with Panik. When he dueled for me. I should have told him. But all I could do was stand there like an idiot when he handed those star chips to me.  
  
I'll find you Joey...  
  
Sighing, I stand and walk to the phone. Maybe I can track him through the police or something. But as I reach for it, I remember something. Joey may not feel the same way... He'd be freaked out if I sent the police looking for him. Sorrowfully, I walk to my room and look into the mirror. Suddenly, my reflection doesn't seem as good as it could be. I apply more make up. A hint of purple eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and of course, my favorite strawberry lip gloss. I love the sweet taste of it. Licking it off, I put on more and force myself to leave it alone. Then, I turn back to the mirror. Still not good enough... Not fit to impress anyone.   
  
I give up.   
  
I grab my purse and head down to the boardwalk. Shopping might cool down my nerves. Might. Rolling my eyes at the stares from multiple guys, I flip my hair back. None of them can compare even slightly with Joey. Softly, I whisper to myself.  
  
MY Joey...  
  


*****  


  
As I walk the deserted streets of the Bronx, I stare at the shops and alleyways. She'd be living in high class society. She'd live in a mansion surrounded by servants. And...   
  
She'd be thinking of me...  
  
Shaking my head, I force myself to face the truth. Out loud, I remind myself that I'm dull in comparison to her.  
  
She's a beautiful, high class girl... And what do I have to offer her? Nothing. That's what.  
  
But wouldn't it be great if she felt the same? Sure it would be a little weird if the she sent the police out for me or something, but well... it'd be worth it. Why did you freeze when she looked at you like that after Yugi's duel with Panik? That was your chance you idiot! Now she probably doesn't give you a second thought...  
  
  
  
My mind returns to the fantasy I have every night and every morning and every second in between. Closing my eyes, I see the two of us. We stand on a balcony somewhere overlooking the city. And then... and then I kiss her... And she kisses me back. Then, I know that she HAS been thinking of me... But that's stupid. Again... I'm a low class street guy. Nothing to offer her... What's she gonna do? Come down to the Bronx and find me? Forcing a laugh, I walk onward. Maybe there'll be some action at a club or something.  
  


*****  


  
Pulling out my money, I take my bag and leave the shop. I know that I didn't buy it because I wanted to. I bought it to take my mind off Joey. Know what? It didn't work. I sigh and look at the sky. Fifty bucks wasted on this jacket and nowhere to wear it to. Not that I feel like going anywhere.I smile to myself. If it was Joey's shirt, I would have worn it everywhere. And I would have paid a hundred bucks to wear it and be by his side. That's it... This is too hard to keep inside myself. I'm going to find him. Thinking hard, I try to guess his accent. The Bronx. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I hail a cab and ask him to take me to the Bronx.  
  
Where in the Bronx miss?  
  
Anywhere in the Bronx please.  
  
  
  
Yes.   
  
Oh. Ok. Are you lookin for work in a bar or something?  
  
No. Why would you think that?  
  
He shrugs.  
  
Most pretty girls go to get work in the bars there. There are enough alcoholics to keep a girl both busy and rich for the rest of her life.  
  
Groaning at the thought of Joey hanging around that place, I pay the driver.  
  
Just anywhere there alright?  
  
The driver smiles and winks at me in his rearview mirror.  
  
Alright sweetheart.  
  
I ignore that comment and look out the window. The cab pulls out and begins the cross-city trek over to the Bronx. The sun sinks lower under the horizon line. Headlights of passing cars flash by and I think of his shining eyes. Oh Joey... I'm coming to find you. And when I do... It'll be heartbreak... All of a sudden, my courage fails me. What if he doesn't love me? What then? Nervously playing with a strand of my hair, I try as hard as I can to regain my composure. It'll turn out fine...  
  


*****  


I walk into the nightclub. It's called the New Beginning. Plus it's the only one open this early in the evening. I flash a few grins at the waitresses as they coyly brush my arm passing by. I can't believe myself for putting up this act. I'm definitely not interested, so what am I doing it for? Sighing, I sit at the bar and wait. The bartender approaches me.  
  
Can I get you anything? Maybe a shot of wine or something?  
  
I'm alright. Maybe just a soda. Nothing strong.  
  
He shrugs and turns to get it for me. I guess he's used to serving up the alcohol. Maybe getting drunk will take my mind off of Mai... But then, I remember the waitresses. I shake my head totally dismissing the thought. Nope. Soda's gonna have to cut it.  
  
Here you go buddy. Hey... Are you alright?  
  
I never knew that I let my face change to   
  
I'm fine. Don't worry bout it.  
  
Are you sure? You look like you've got somethin on your mind.  
  
If only he knew...  
  
Yeah. I guess so.  
  
He leans on the counter across from me.  
  
Wanna talk about it?  
  
Suddenly, I'm a little annoyed with him. It feels like he's prying. Looking up, I accidentally snap at him.  
  
Nothing's wrong ok?! And I'll thank you to stop prying into my business!  
  
Surprised at my outburst, he apologizes and moves to another customer. I feel bad, but don't say anything. Sipping my soda, I remember Mai's face when she looked at me that day... Squeezing the glass in my regret, I accidentally shatter it. Pain rushes through my palm as the glass cuts my skin. Hastily wiping the blood on my shirt, I apologize for the glass and move to sit at another table. There, I close my eyes. My mind is a jumble of thoughts. How will I ever tell her?  
  
Can I serve you hun?  
  
I look up surprised and find a waitress sitting across from me. When did she plant herself there?!  
  
  
  
Flirtatiously running her finger in circles on the tabletop, she winks.  
  
I can give you anything you want.  
  
She IS pretty. No. Remember that you have to find Mai. This girl may be pretty, but Mai's downright beautiful. How could I ever have thought about it?! I put on a charming smile and address her.  
  
Nope. I'm jus sittin here thanks.  
  
Oh. Are you sure?  
  
  
  
Can we talk? I don't have anything to do.  
  
I shrug. Chatting's alright. Maybe she'll even turn out to be a friend.  
  
  
  
Thanks. You seemed like you might need someone to talk to.  
  
Again with the slipping of the face and all that crap? I've got to watch myself.  
  
Uh... no. I'm fine actually.  
  
You've got a good grip.  
  
It takes me a while to figure out what she's talking about.   
  
Oh. The glass? I was just squeezing too hard I guess.  
  
She smiles and twirls her hair.   
  
You must be quite a strong guy...  
  
I do NOT like where this is going.  
  
Uh... yeah. Can I ask you to get me a refill on my soda?  
  
Smiling, she takes my cup back to the counter for a refill. I'm happy to see her gone.  
  


*****  


  
The cad driver gets me to the Bronx around eight. The sky is almost completely dark, and the Bronx has no lights on except for inside the night clubs. I'm a little scared actually... But no. I've come this far. I'm going to find my Joey no matter what. I cautiously walk over to the nearest club. I twist the knob and walk in. I get a few awed glances from drunk guys. Glaring at them, I walk over to the bar tender.  
  
Here to find work babe?  
  
No. Not really. Actually, I'm lookin for someone.  
  
  
  
Yeah. Can you tell me if you know Joey Wheeler?  
  
Rings a bell...  
  
My heart jumps at those words.  
  
He's got blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
Yeah. I think he's been here a few times. He's a great guy.  
  
Yeah. Do you know where I can find him?  
  
The bar tender thinks for a second before answering.  
  
I think that he likes a specific bar... Ever heard of New Beginnings?  
  
I shake my head. I don't know where it is let alone what its name is.  
  
Can you tell me how to find it?  
  
Yeah. You just go down the street and to the right. It's the corner building.  
  
Trying hard to contain my excitement, I thank him and walk out again into the night. I walk down the street and see the lights on at the corner. Smiling, my pace quickens. I look into the window and... my breath catches in my throat. My sweet Joey... I've found you at last... As I walk into the door, A drunk man walks over to me.   
  
Hey baby... Let's step outside and have some fun in the alley...  
  
He grabs me around the waist and forces me out the door with him. I try to cry for help.  
  
  
  
The door swings shut. Did he hear me? Oh I hope so... Joey... help me...  
  


*****  


  
Did someone call my name? It sounded like... Mai?! I whirl around just to see the door swing shut. I race outside and look around. Muffled wails for help come from the alley. I sneak a peek behind the wall and see a guy, obviously drunk, trying to fondle a girl. Her terrified eyes search for someone and spot me.   
  
  
  
It IS Mai!  
  
Mai! Hang on!  
  
I race over to the guy and push him off of Mai. Standing up, he turns on me and comes raising a fist. Before I can blink, he's punched me square in the eye. My hand comes away with blood. How am I gonna get out of this? Circling, I dodge his next charge and he falls to the ground. Now's my chance. I attack him and give a direct blow to the head. He's knocked out. I turn to Mai. She's brushing herself off and trying to look dignified.  
  
Are you alright Mai? And what are you doing in the Bronx?  
  
Um... I... I'm alright. Thanks for helping me. And... well... I don't really know why I'm in the Bronx.  
  


*****  


  
He doesn't buy it. I can tell. And why aren't I saying what I came to say? He's gorgeous in the dim light. It takes my breath away.  
  
I guess I just wanted to see what it was like.  
  
He smiles and walks over to me. He's so close that I could almost touch him.  
  
Really? Well, there's not much to see here.  
  
He smiles down at me. Shivers race the length of my spine.  
  
Now what's the real reason you're here?  
  
I find myself looking away. I wish that I could tell him. I love you so much Joey... But my old fears return. How do I know that he loves me back?  
  
Um... that IS the reason. Hey.  
  
I reach up and touch his eye.  
  
You're bleeding.  
  
He flinches at my touch. From the pain I hope. Not me.  
Yeah. I got a good one back there.  
  
I pull out a tissue from my purse and hand it to him.  
  
Here. Wipe it off.  
  
He takes it gingerly and holds it to his eye.  
  
Uh... thanks. But you never really answered my question. What are you doing here? And at night of all times.  
  
I'm at a loss for words. But suddenly, the bar tender comes out and sees the unconscious man.  
  
No fighting's aloud in the alleys. Get away from this club.  
  
Joey shrugs and motions to me. I follow him out of the alley and down the street. Soon, I've lost track of the direction we're going in, but Joey seems to know the way.  
  
Where are we headed?  
  
Oh... just the boardwalk I guess.  
  
I'm confused.  
  
You can get there from here?  
  
  
  
I feel stupid. Of course we can. The Bronx is on the same ocean that the city is.  
  


*****  


  
Mai came to the Bronx! I'm so happy! But I'm wondering why. Not to see me I'm sure. High class remember? But now I think it's probably time to tell her my feelings. The problem is... the courage to do that. Smooth Joey. You've waited a really long time to have this chance, and now you're too chicken to go through with it. We reach the boardwalk. It's all closed up and deserted. I lead her down to the beach where I sit on the sand. She sits beside me. Too bad I can barely look her over through my right eye.  
  
So... what's been up with you?  
  
Nothing I guess. Same as always. I shop and look out my window for... Never mind.  
  
So she's lookin for someone. Interesting...  
  
Lookin for who?  
  
I never said it was a who.  
I just have a feeling.  
  
She looks away. Is that a blush on her cheeks? Or a shadow? Man... I hope it was a blush. Cause I'm about to make like it was. Carefully, I shift closer to her until we're touching arms. I wait for a reaction, and there is none. In fact, she leans against me slightly. A tingle of my emotions courses through my body. I want to hold her. I want to fulfill my wildest fantasies right here on the sand. But... Street boy... No. She'd love me for me... Oh I hope so... I turn and look at her. Eventually, She turns to meet my gaze. Those eyes... I could stare into them forever... Wait... That's definitely a blush. She's come here for me... I can feel it.  
  
Mai... Have you come here for me?  
  


*****  


  
His question catches me completely off guard. He noticed my blush. I know he did. I thought it was too dark to tell! Sighing, I decide that this chance is too good to miss.  
  
Joey... Yes. I have come to find you.  
  
He looks at me. But what is he thinking?  
  
  
  
I hate him for making this so hard on me, but I love him so much more that he cares.  
  
Because... Because...  
  
I can't say it.   
  
Joey... I...  
  
He waits there listening. Sighing, I close my eyes in defeat. It's just too hard to admit this...  
  


*****  
  


Suddenly, my love for this girl is just too much to bear. She closes her eyes, and I instinctively lean in. I lovingly touch my lips to hers...  
  


*****  
  


All of a sudden, his lips are on mine. I feel a swelling of emotion in my heart, and I kiss him back. This is what I've come here for. This is why I came...  
  


*****  
  


She eagerly kisses me back and pretty soon, I've got her lips open. I gently caress her lips and tongue with mine and she shivers in delight. I realize then that she wants me just as much as I want her. I was the one that drew her to the Bronx. Love is all I feel for her as I move from her lips to her beautiful neck. Kissing and licking up and down, I eventually stop to talk to her. I lick my lips and taste strawberries.  
  
I like your lip gloss.  
  
She smiles up at me. How did I get on top of her? Oh well.  
  
Thank you. Joey... I came here to find you.  
  
I know. I love you Mai.  
  
I love you too Joey...  
  
I let her run her hands down my chest and arms while I delicately nuzzle under her chin. I've waited so long to do this.   
  
  
  
What is it?  
  
I wanted to tell you after the duel with Panik...  
  
Me too...  
  
We lie there in silence our arms around each other. It feels wonderful... I hear her heartbeat speeding along with mine, and I kiss along her shirt collar.  
  
Stay with me Mai. Until forever comes to an end.  
  
She laughs and touches my hair.  
  
I'll stay with you beyond forever.  
  
I take her hand.   
  
Sounds good to me.  
  
She nods and then frowns. I'm afraid. What did I do wrong?  
  
  
  
She touches along my palm, and suddenly, it begins to hurt.  
  
What happened to your hand Joey?  
  
I get off of her, and she sits up still looking at it.  
  
It looks like you've got glass in there.  
I do. I accidentally shattered a glass cup when I was thinkin bout you in the club.  
  
She picks out a few pieces. I try not to cry out, but the pain is too much. I let out a small whimper. Instantly, she's kissing me and telling me it'll be alright.  
  
I know. It's just a cut.  
  
Still. I'm going to get the other pieces out alright?  
  
I sigh.  
  
  
  
She pulls them out, and my eyes water with the pain.   
  
Your long nails don't help.  
  
She smiles at me and my heart melts.  
  
I'm sorry Joey. I'll try to be more careful alright?  
  
I can't help but go weak inside.  
  
It's alright Mai. Do your worst.  
  
Laughing, she throws her arms around me. She sighs with pleasure, and we lie together again.  
  
They're gone now.  
  
  
  


*****  
  


I pick out the pieces of glass from his palm, but when I hear his whimper, my heart gives. I mean. Normally, you think of Joey as a pretty tough guy. But I guess this just hurt too much. Lying on his chest with him stroking my hair, I wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
How much do you love me?  
  
He laughs.  
  
As much if not more then you love me.  
  
I gently play with his green shirt until he just takes it off and gives it to me. I put it to the side and run my hands along his arms. Blushing, I explore every perfect muscle. My Joey...  
  


*****  
  


I gently stroke Mai's hair. It's so pretty. Like the sun's rays. She tucks my shirt under her head and runs her hands down my arms. I sigh happily. This is what I've wanted for so long. I've thought of her every day until this moment. And having her feeling the same is so much sweeter then just seeing her again. Mai... Smiling through the pain in my eyes, I place another kiss on her perfect lips. But as I start to pull away, she brings my face back. Her taste is so sweet. Even without the gloss, she's the best thing I've ever tasted. She inserts her tongue, and waves of feeling race through me again. Moaning in pleasure, I close my eyes. I delicately run my tongue along her neck and her body shivers underneath me. Playfully, she flips me under her and gives me some of the same. My arms lock protectively around her waist, and she lovingly finds my lips again.   
  
  
  
Yes Joey?  
  
Why did you choose me?  
  
Because Joey... You're perfect...  
  
But... I'm so...  
  
Dare I risk reminding her? Sighing sadly, I tell her what I feel is true.  
  
So what Joey?  
  
So... worthless compared to you...  
  
You will never be worthless Joey Wheeler. Not to me or anyone else who has eyes.  
  
  
  
Shrugging off her jacket, she embraces me.  
  
Don't doubt it. You mean more to me then anything.  
  
I gaze at her bare shoulders and sleeveless top. So perfect...  
  
  
  
Don't say anything. Just enjoy this moment Joey.  
  
I relax and go silent. Her fingers get braver exploring just under my collar. I stay completely still not wanting her to stop. Questioningly, she touches my cheek.   
  
  
What is it Mai?  
  
I smile and laugh quietly at her deep blush.  
  
Don't laugh at me Joey. I just want to know if you're ok with me touching you like this.  
  
Ok?! I'm ecstatic!  
  
Yeah Mai. I'm alright with it.  
  
Smiling, she resumes her light exploring until she comes to my chest and stomach.   
  
*(No this will NOT become a lemon!!!)*  
  
Tensing, she runs her hands over both in one fluid movement. Then, she takes her hands out from under my shirt and rests her head on my chest. I breathe in her scent and stroke her back. A light rain begins to fall.  
  
We'd better get in somewhere.  
  
She sadly gets off my chest and kneels beside me. Smiling and touching her cheek, I take her hand.   
  
Let's go and find a place to crash for the night. I'm not going to let you go back to New York city alone this late.  
  
Mai nods and pulls my green shirt around her. Smiling at the comfort it seems to give her, I lead her to my small room at an inn not far off. I grab a towel and help her dry her hair. She pulls out a brush and works out the rest of the knots. I hand her some clothes to wear and she stares at me.  
  
I can sleep in what I have on.  
  
I shrug.  
  
If you want to be wet all night.  
  
She goes into the bathroom and changes while I try to make the room seem a little more presentable. Then, I change into sleep shorts, take off my shirt and crawl into bed. Mai can probably figure out how to sleep on her own. I'm almost asleep when a light tap on my shoulder wakes me up.  
  
Joey? Where do I sleep?  
  
Oops. I've been hogging the bed. Great. That should score some points. Getting out hastily, I try to fix things.  
You can have the bed. I'm sorry that I was taking it. That was rude of me.  
  
She smiles at me and walks over to stand in front of me. Putting her arms around me and fingering my shoulder blades, she says something unexpected.  
  
But I want you to have the bed. I can sleep on the floor.  
  
No Mai. If it means that much to you, You can probably sleep beside me.  
  
Man she's good... She'd make a great waitress at New Beginnings. It's all I can do not to laugh as I picture Mai in a skimpy server's skirt and blouse. Without taking her arms from me, she pushes me back into bed. She kisses my neck adoringly and gazes into my eyes.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Uh... don't mention it.  
  
Her eyes take in every inch of me and she eventually rolls off of me and snuggles up to my side. Placing an arm around her, I kiss her hair.  
  
Good night Mai. I'm so glad that you found me...  
  
Good night Joey. I'm glad too.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
I reach and turn off the light. Smiling as Mai moves as close as possible, I'm even happier when she licks my neck once lightly. Awkwardly trying to find her lips in the dark, I accidentally brush my hands across her chest. Sucking in my breath, I wait for her reaction to my unexpected blunder.  
  
  
  
Uh... Yeah?  
  
Do that again please.  
  
Do I want this to happen so soon? I love her so much but...  
  


*****  
  


Wait... Do I want this to happen yet?  
  


*****  
  


  
Never mind Joey. I know. I said it without thinking.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, I pull her face to mine and kiss her tenderly. I feel her tongue work its way inside my mouth yet again. It's all so familiar and sweet now...  
  
I love you Mai. I hope you sleep well.  
  
I will if you're here Joey. Good night.  
  


*****  
  


I swell with love when Joey wraps his arms around me from behind. He's so strong and confident. Lovingly placing my hand in his, I close my eyes and sleep to the sound of our hearts... Our love filled hearts... Beating...  
  


*****  
  


Together...  
  


*****  
  


As...  
  


*****  
  


One...


End file.
